The Revenge of Rita Skeeter
by bmc86
Summary: Rita Skeeter the Reporter from Harry Potter series decides to take revenge on Hermione Granger for she has captured Rita in a bottle when she was young. Rita becomes powerful dark witch and troubles whole magic world. How will Hermione save the magic world? For that read the full story.


The Revenge of Rita Skeeter

The boy who lived defeated Lord Voldymort and made life of magicians very peaceful. Twenty years has passed after this and Harry, Hermione and Ronald are living their life in peace. Harry is now Aurar. Hermione has become the Minister of Magic. Ronald has opened a business and Ginny is housewife. Rita Skeeter who is a Reporter still writes news articles with salt and sugar. One fine day Rita Skeeter met Hermione Granger for taking her interview. Rita is writing a book on Lord Voldymort's defeat so she is taking interview of Harry, Ron and Hermione at different places and times. In that interview Hermione remembers the incident where she captured Rita in a small bottle and kept her imprisoned for many weeks and laughs at her. That moment did not get down well with Rita and she decided to take revenge to Hermione Granger. She finished her interview with fake smile on her face and waved good bye to Hermione Granger, the Minister of Magic.

Rita Skeeter went far away in search for learning the dark arts. She contacted many master magicians who were experts in dark arts. She even used her time turner and observed the Lord Voldymort and learned how to fly. She learned many magical spells which gave real danger outcomes. She learned magic by which she can shrink and increase the size of her own body and other humans. She learned the art of Karate from Muggles. She learned the darkest of the magic and decided to strike on the magical world.

On the 13th Day of August Month she made all the wizards and witches fall asleep by her distributed sleep magic. With the wave of her wand she collected all the wizards and witches at one place. There were nearly ten million wizards and witches who all were asleep. Rita made a box and made all the wizards and witches six inches tall and placed them inside the box. Rita sealed the box with her many charms and then took the box with her to show it to Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Wisely and Ginny Potter. They were shocked to see the content of box. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny tried to capture her but she was so much powerful that all their charms were left broken and all four were left panting. Rita got the hold of Elder Wand from Albus Dumbledore's Tomb. She defeated Harry Potter so as she became the master of Elder Wand. Rita told Hermione that she is taking revenge on her and she is now the Queen of the Magic World as all the Wizards and Witches are under her control except Harry and Hermione's family. She sent a white light from her Elder wand to Harry, Ron, Ginny and their children and in one instant they become only one foot tall. Hermione and all others went dumbstruck by this magic. Rita gave a dirty look to Hermione and flied away with the box in her hand to distance place.

Hermione went to her husband Ron and picked him up and hugged him. She told him not to worry and kissed him on his forehead. One by one Hermione picked up Harry, Ginny and all children and hugged them one by one and assured them. Hermione talked to Harry, Ron and Ginny about Rita Skeeter's last interview with her. Hermione concluded that she captured her inside a small bottle for weeks and she is taking revenge on her by capturing all the wizards and witches. Ron asked Hermione that can you answer how she becomes so powerful. Hermione thought for some time and then answered Ron. There is one Time Turner in possession of Rita Skeeter. It's her unofficial possession but yes she has one. I think that she used it to learn the magic tricks used by Lord Voldymort. May be she went back in time and followed Lord Voldymort and learned all the magic he used to do. And she knew about Elder Wand that it is safe inside the late Head Master of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore's tomb so she took it from there and especially defeated Harry Potter to gain the power over Elder Wand.

Harry asked Hermione that what is your plan now, how you will gain power over Elder Wand and how you will restore the wizards and witches to their respective size. Hermione who is now so much mature and most intelligent which in magic world answered Harry's question. Hermione called Acio house and bag and one Wooden House with six rooms appeared and her much talked beaded bag appeared. She told Harry that I will put all of you inside this Wooden House with arrangement of food which will be more than one year. I will make this Wooden House fix inside this Beaded Bag and keep this bag with me. I will make one sun and moon inside the Beaded Bag which will stay there to make you feel like you are living on earth's house. After that I will use my Time Turner and follow Rita Skeeter to learn the Magic Tricks she learned. By this I will be her equal in Magic. She made me the chosen one as she considered me her only opponent. After I will learn all that she learned I will fight her and I will use Harry to gain power over Elder Wand. I will use possession charm on Harry and he will come under my control by his willingness and I will go behind Harry's body and lift it on my feet and from behind I will make the movement of Harry's arms and legs and defeat Rita so that Harry will again become master of Elder Wand.

Harry asked Hermione why you want me to become master of Elder Wand Hermione. Hermione answered Harry with a gentle smile on her face and said that you are the only one who is true master of Elder Wand and you do not use your powers for dominating others but you use it to protect others. I am a minister of magic I like to control the magic world with my powers of ministry I may use Elder Wand in wrong way but you will never use it in wrong way so I will let you have power over Elder Wand.

Hermione placed undetectable Extension Charm on the Wooden House and then she picked up Ron and embraced him and kissed him and loved him and with teary eyes she placed him inside the Wooden House. After that she placed Harry and Ginny and their children and her children inside the Wooden House. She placed food, water and clothes supply for two years inside the wooden house. She created one artificial Sun and Moon and created environment with water and greenery and soil inside the beaded bag. After that with a heavy heart she placed the Wooden House having her family and Harry's family inside and bid farewell to them with teary eyes. She made such an arrangement inside the beaded bag that they all thought that they are living on planet earth in a farm house. Hermione even placed some cows, dogs, insects, lizards and useful animals inside the beaded bag's environment.

Hermione carried the beaded bag with her and started her journey for becoming the powerful witch as Rita. With the help of her Time Turner she located Rita Skeeter going away from her after taking her interview. Hermione followed Rita Skeeter everywhere and learned all the magic by observing her. She even learned Karate from Muggles. One year has been passed and Hermione has become as powerful as Rita. For six months Hermione practiced all that she learned and became the most powerful witch. Now she started searching for Rita and after search of five more months she finally met with Rita Skeeter.

Hermione challenged Rita Skeeter for dual and told her that if I will win you will release all the witches and wizards from your box and if you will win I will go away to faraway place and will never challenge you again. Rita agreed at once. The dual started and for fifteen days it continued. Both of them were equal in strength and both were equally powerful. On sixteenth day Hermione opened her beaded bag and let Harry out. She made Harry once again five feet nine inch tall. She told Harry to let her possess him and Harry agreed at once. She used her wand and possessed Harry and she used Harry as an effigy. She went behind Harry and lifted him on her feet and walked with him. She made it look like Harry is doing everything but in actuality she was controlling his body movement from behind and also his mind. She challenged Rita with the use of Harry and she defeated Rita with the use of Harry as it was Harry's wand and body who defeated Rita Skeeter Harry becomes the master of Elder Wand. Hermione by using Harry takes possession of Elder Wand and use it to defeat Rita. Rita lost Elder wand so she decided to use Glorification Charm to increase the size of her body. She became fifty feet tall.

Hermione lets Harry out of her possession and gives him his Elder wand back and she also uses Glorification Charm to increase the size of her body. She also became fifty feet tall. Now both of the ladies uses Expelliarmus charms against each other and both of them lost their wands. Harry was watching these two giant ladies from distance and was very excited to see the battle. Both Rita and Hermione use moves of Karate to fight against each other. Hermione was younger and speedier than Rita so she fought with Rita with full speed and bravery. The fight continued for one full day and finally Hermione won the fight. Rita lost her consciousness and passed out.

Hermione takes her wand back and restores Rita to her real size. She restores herself to her original height. Hermione opens the box and with one wave of her wand she releases all the witches and wizards out of the box and restores them back to their normal size. She brought out Wooden House form the beaded bag and then she lets Ron and family and Ginny and her family out from the Wooden House. Hermione orders members of the ministry to capture Rita Skeeter. Rita Skeeter is captured and was sent to Prison of Azkaban. Every wizard and witch gave round of applause for Hermione and everyone claps for her. All the wizards and witches accept Hermione as the Queen of Magic World. Hermione creates new rules and regulations which are full of justice for the magic world. Rita was ordered to teach the magic she learned to teach to each and every wizards and witches and she was freed from prison. Harry placed the Elder Wand back inside the tomb of Albus Dumbledore.

A Ball was held at Ronald's home. Hermione, Ronald, Harry and Ginny along with Children and guests were present. All the wizards and witches were in high spirits. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were dressed beautifully. Dance starts. Hermione scoops up Ron in her arms and starts dancing. Ginny scoops up Harry in her arms and starts dancing. All the witches present inside the house scoops up their wizards in their arms and starts dancing. All the wizards and witches dances for the whole night and enjoys the victory of Hermione Granger the Queen which of Magic World.


End file.
